Mirror Mirror
by Liz25V
Summary: Bella always thought that seeing Edward Masen after she left LA would not effect her in any way. But now she can't wait to end the last scene with him. Rated M B/E Lemons to follow
1. Chapter 1

**All things Twilight belongs to SM.**

**I only own dreams of Edward and this story :)**

Thinking about what was can always help you settle into what might be…..or that is what my dad always told me.

My name is Bella and I live in Forks. It's cold, rainy and well….cold. Nothing exciting ever happens here.

"Bella! Bella! Don't you know what today is?"

That's my best friend, Alice. She's really loud.

"Bella! Come on! Don't just sit there. You have to come and look!"

Today of all days I have decided to wear a skirt. To tell the truth, Alice made me wear the skirt.

She is tiny to put it in contrast with the rest of civilisation. Brown, pixie style hair and huge green eyes. Her boyfriend, Jasper, always says that you could see oceans in them. Although for me that doesn't make sense as the ocean is blue.

"Argh!" Note to self, being tucked on both ends of your body is not a great feeling.

"Alice, come on! Let go. I am coming. Jeez woman! You have to give me my arms back. I am a klutz, as you well know and without the aid of my arms I might need a _first aid."_

No truly, I am a klutz. If I don't fall down or walk into stuff atleast three or four times a day, you know I am having an off day or as Jasper puts it "a day without belladizcious." Don't ask….

"Bellaaa! The list is up. Don't you even care if I got it or not?"

That face. How can any person say no to that face?

Jasper standing against the wall nonchalantly just rolls his eyes at me. How he can live with that face is beyond me.

"I do care!" I don't really but if I say this I might have to go shopping for my lack of interest for the upcoming events.

"Really Alice, I do care. Please don't look at me like that?"

She truly is a devil crammed into a pixies body.

Finally, letting go of my arm, she skips (yes she skips) toward the list that is posted on the notice board. And then I hear it.

"Please let that be a wale of pain and disappointment."

Jasper, looking at me with those knowing eyes of his, mirroring what I suppose mine looks like, just smiles.

"Don't you ever speak?"

"Not with Alice. I don't need to. She knows everything." And then he just smirks at me.

"Yeah Yeah."

"No seriously Bella, the fact that you have not realized the intensity with what my woman does everything amazes me. You are her best friend so you should know this first hand. As to why she would go about this the way she is _that _you should know way more about then me. I mean, it is the Vampire Craze coming to Forks. Everything with a pair of boobs are drooling and all you hear is 'Edward Masen this. Edward Masen that.' I am not surprised however that you do not feel the same. You were always more into reading than the actual pervasions that the woman of Forks can come up with."

I look at him. Giving him a few minutes to realize what he says. And then I see it. Realization at it's best.

"O shit…." Ruffling the wild blond hair of his he just stares at me. He could probably see the smoke coming out of my ears.

"I am sorry Bells. I know I'm not suppose to.."

"Shut up. Just…argh! Where's Alice?"

Turning my back on him I walk towards where she is standing in a circle with Jessica and Rose.

"I can't believe it! All four of us got in!"

Wait….what?

"All four of us?" I say this through clenched teeth. I don't get angry a lot but when I do I can't seem to open my mouth properly.

Rose, the elegant one of our friendship group, turns around and with a sneaky smile on her face says, "Yip. So you get to see that handsome Ex-Boyfriend of yours again…"

**Chapter one always has to be a clif hanger ;)**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am new to this so just bare with me till I figure the whole system out.**

**This chapter was done FAST!**

**I want to write whats in my head...so here goes.**

**(Again, all things Twilight belongs to SM, except my dreams;)**

1 month ago

Talking about something never did me any good so I tend to keep things locked up until one day they spill over in what most people would call word vomit.

"Please Dad. I came to Forks not to talk about anything. It was horrible and now it's over. The end. New chapter. New beginning. Can't you just be happy that I decided that LA is not for me and that I came to you for support and comfort?"

"Suppose so Bells. I just want to make sure that you're ok. But if you say that you are then I don't have anything to worry about, right?"

"Right."

Charlie, my dad, is the Chief of Police here in Forks.

He and my mom split when I was just a baby. And then she met Phil. Poor guy.

My mom is a bit weird. She once believed that corn brings good luck so she carried packets of corn with her where ever she went.

My dad is chill. He is not one to talk about "feelings".

"Ok, kid. If you feel like…um…talking, you know where to find me."

"Yeah. Thanks dad."

Just turn around and walk away Charlie.

He leaves the kitchen so I can finish washing up.

I moved here a month ago after my break up with him.

It's a name we do not mention.

We were together for most of my junior year. And then he became THE one.

Vampire mania hit LA. There wasn't a place or movie that didn't have some sort of vampire analogy to it.

He was spotted by a agent when we went to watch one of the new movies with vampires. If you asked me it's just a bunch of sappy girls who like that a handsome guy can silently and quickly jump in and out of bedroom window.

And that was when it started. I wanted to be happy for him. Truly. But I just couldn't. He changed. A lot.

The doorbell distracts me from my reminiscing.

"Bella! Door!"

"Thanks dad…" Couldn't he answer it?

Opening the door I could not believe me eyes.

Standing in front of me is the best thing a girl wants after a breakup.

"Jake! You brought ice-cream! You shouldn't have!"

Looking at me like I had some fungy growing out of my nose he sort of laughs.

Jacob is my best male friend (not to offend Alice).

We made mud cakes when we were babies.

"Um…Bella this is for Charlie. It's for when his team loses today."

My dad likes to watch games with Jakes dad. Some days he gets out and goes fishing…but that's just some days.

I must have looked disappointed because Jake just burst out laughing.

"You're such a girl Bells! You need ice-cream to get over that….."

The look on my face stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Just give me the ice-cream."

"Yeah sure.

So what do you want to do today?"

"Eat ice-cream? Thought that was why you were here?"

"Ok. After we ate ice-cream, what do you want to do then?"

Seriously, men need to think for themselves. Surprise me a bit. Be wild….

After we ate the ice-cream ( I ate most of it, Jake isn't really the ice-cream type) he went home and left to think about what I lost and what I gained out of him leaving me. Me leaving him…him leaving me…that's just technicalities.

We were happy until that day.

I'm not normally the one for tears, but that night I cried myself to sleep.

**So what do you think? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first time writing about lemony goodness. It is completely different than actually reading about it.**

**I must admit, I did blush a bit while writing this.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

EPOV

Peaking from underneath my duvet I can see Emmet sitting across from my computer and typing.

Something is not right.  
Emmet is typing? What the …?

"Em, what are you doing here? I thought that you were going to that Forks place today to see if we are going to shoot there? And to check the place out and make sure that there is some sort of Sun International Hotel we can stay at and not a bed and breakfast. You know how I get if I don't…"

"Yeah, I know. If you don't get your fresh, warm face cloth each morning and a cup of the hot stuff."

He turns around.

I am shocked. Emmet shaved.

"Dude, Wikipedia is the shit! You should see what type of pictures they have here. You can see how all the animals have sex."

He turns around again and continues to stare at the screen.

"Would you not rather watch some _human_ porn, Em? I think that it would be more stimulating."

Yawning I climb out of bed and put on my boxers.  
My hair as usual is a mess. I really need to do something about it, but my agent says it's a trademark. Sex sells. Apparently.

"Where is your little attribute of last night Eddie?"

"Please don't call me Eddie. I took her home. She was as annoying as the previous piece Tanya gave me. I think she is a screamer and that I really don't need."

Laughing, he swirls around on the chair a couple of times. I think I might throw-up.

Last night was as bad as any other night.  
I had to go to a Hollywood party. I really hate it.  
Well, I don't hate it really. Especially when Tanya arranges an escort for the night.  
It's not like I can't get girls of my own. I can! I am Edward Fucking Masen. I am a god. Or so was I told in my last interview.

"I need coffee." Not really talking to Emmet but making him understand I am not in the mood for some "Buddy-time" as he likes to call it.

"O man! Look at the lady bugs! Does that make them lesbian?"

I am not even going to show I heard that.

Walking into my bathroom, I start the shower.  
The warm spray falls down on my aching muscles.

I can't help but think back to how I got these aching muscles of mine.  
Victoria. Now that was a piece of fine ass. She would always know how to make me smile. At least, that's what I tell my mother.

"_Fuck me harder Edward! I need your __cock deeper inside me. Harder!"_

I could feel myself getting aroused just by thinking of it.  
Reaching my hand down I begin to slowly stroke my cock.

"Eddie! We are going to be late. Stop jacking off and get finished man!"

Fuck Emmet.

"Argh fuck off Emmet!"

Releasing my hard on I turn of the shower. I am going to have to give Victoria a call.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

Walking into the interview room there is a muffled sound as the press start to settle down.

I walk up the podium and take my seat next to Tanya.

"You're late."

Turning to me she still has that fake smile on her face. Talking like that could only hurt.

"Yeah, you now, keep them hanging and all that shit. Let's get this over with."

"We will be taking questions now.  
Emily, go ahead."

Emily stands up and, looking me straight in the eyes, asks what I feared everyone would find out.

"Edward, I understand that before you became the equivalent of The Vampire Craze you had a girlfriend. You are going to be filming in Forks. Isn't that where she lives now and how would you feel if Jane would get to meet her?"

Shit! Tanya turns to me with a shocked look on her face.

I just sit there.

Smiling I answer her, "Why would I mind? Isabella is in the past and we are both grown ups. Our split was mutual. We decided that it was better to split up and be happy than to be together and be unhappy. As for Jane, she is only my co-star. So for that reason I don't know why it would be a bad idea if they meet. Next question."

"How do you feel about Jacob Black?"

I whip my head up. "What? Who said that?"

"Edward calm down." Tanya leans over and whispers in my ear, "We are going to be talking about a couple of things as soon as this is over." Facing the press again she says, "Ladies and gentleman, we are here to talk about the film. Nothing else. Next question. Lauren."

Lauren stands up. I remember her.

Her sweet mouth around my cock. Her hands moving up and….

"Edward, how are you?"

"Great. Just peachy, thanks Lauren"

"Your character in this film is based on rough love, true?"

I just nod. I have no idea what she is getting at.

"I also understand that there are going to be lots of 'normal' school kids doing the extras?"

Again with the nodding.

"Would you ever have a sexual affair with one of your co-star and or extras while you are filming?"

I stand up, slowly. What the fuck was going on here? "What are you implying Lauren? That I sleep around? That I am a man-whore?"

Tanya grabs my arm and yanks me to my seat. "You need to keep it together. Calm down or you're leaving."

"Then I am leaving." I stand and start to walk down the podium when someone shouts from the back, "I hear that Isabella Swan is dating Jacob Black now. How do you feel about that?"

If I react on that I would never hear the end of it from Tanya. "Just keep walking…don't look up, and just keep walking."

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

"What the fuck happened out there Edward? Were you planning on telling me about all of," she's doing her hand waving thing, "this, anytime soon? Why did I not know that Bella is now in Forks?"

We were in the limo on our way to the hotel.

"Edward. Please you need to tell me these things. You can't keep things this important to yourself. They are like fucking vultures. They _will _find out. Talk to me."

"Tanya, not now. Okay? Just…fuck! Just let me sort this out for myself."

This can't be good.

_s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s_

_Edward Masen...loving it or doing it?_

"Nice headline you got here Eddie."

I called Victoria as soon as we got back to the hotel. Man, I needed that.

"Shut-up V. You know how it is. Obviously I am doing _it. _I did _it _three times last night and I did not hear a single complaint from you?"

Smirking, I know she has me where she wants me.

"Has Edward been a bad boy?"

Reaching down to grab her ass I yank her towards me. "Yes. I have been really, really bad. So, are you going to punish me?"

Before I know it she's down on her knees in front of me with a wicked expression on her face. She grabs my cock and licks the head.

"O fuck yes." Grabbing hold of her head I gently push her forward till my throbbing cock is in her mouth.

Her head starts to bob backward and forward as she tries to put all of me in her mouth. I twitch, cause fuck that feels good.  
Her hand is moving down my shaft towards my balls where she gently tucks at the skin and then starts to massage it.

I don't want to come in her mouth; I want to come in her pussy.  
Tucking on her hair, she takes my cock out of her mouth with a pop. She stands up and I grab her ass to tuck her towards me.  
In one swift movement my cock is enveloped in her wet pussy. She tucks her legs around my waist and lock her ankles at the back.

"Edward, do to me what you want. As long as it's hard and fast."

And that's just what I give her. Long and hard as I thrust in and out of her. Over and over till I can feel my balls starting to tighten.

"Edward! Fuck yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

She clenches around me. That gets me of and I spill my seed into her.  
Pulling out, my cock already going limp, I stand bank and look at her. Not even giving her time to recover from her high.

"Thanks V. You can go now."

She looks at me with that smirk. "Sure thing Eddie. You know where you can find me." She stands up and walks towards me. Kissing me on both cheeks she gathers her clothes and puts on her heels. "Till we meet again. Ciao."

As soon as she's gone, my thoughts drift to Bella.

"Fuck"

I truly am a man-whore.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, all things Twilight belongs to SM.**

**I wanted to make this chapter a bit more fun. It didn't work. LOL**

**To all the feminists, please don't take my comments personally. I am all for the female power.**

* * *

BPOV

Waking up the next morning, I felt as if I was hit by a train. Peaking out from underneath my duvet I thought that I might still be sleeping.

Sitting across from me at my desk was Alice.

She was my best friend till I moved to LA. We sort of lost contact after 6months. With everything that went on in my live I am not surprised that she would know about it. Actually the whole world knew about it.

Shit.

"Did you know horses can't throw-up? Wikipedia is interesting this early in the morning."

She turns around and looks at me.

"Seriously Bella, I am going to take you to do your hair today and then we are going for a manicure. I was going through your closet and you would think that since you lived in LA you would at least have a couple of dresses in there. To say the least, I am shocked!

What?"

I was just staring.

"This shopping you are revering to I am not so keen on." With that I pull the duvet over my head and, like a little girl, think that if I can't see her she can't see me.

"Come on! You know this is going to be fun. It's always fun!"

She probably has that expression on that no one can say no to. Peaking out from underneath my safe place (little girl inside me doesn't really want to) I look at her. And I was right! _That_ face. She has _that_ face.

"I thought you would've grown out of that puppy eye stage. It won't work Alice. I have never liked shopping and I probably never will."

Pulling the duvet of me, she looks at me and then…

"BELLA YOU NEED TO GET UP!

I missed you. I thought that today we could spent the day together. Catching up on…everything? And I will_ not _be taking no for an answer. Besides, I have some news of my own."

She lifts her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

How come mine never looks like that I don't know.

"Okay, fine. I'm up. But, I swear Alice, if you make me buy more than two dresses I will be leaving immediately."

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

"Are you going to talk to me or am I just going to have to guess?"

After my hair got pulled out of my head (I am not really one for the girly stuff) and a manicure, we are now sitting at the only decent coffee shop in Port Angeles.

"What do you want me to talk about? It's all over the news. Paparazzi finally gave up trying to find me. It's over. It's been over for five months now. Nothing more to it."

Taking a bite out of my veggie burger I look at Alice from underneath my eye lashes.

"Let me just get one thing straight. The split was mutual, right? I mean, you were there and you both agreed to," looking down at a magazine in front of her she looks back up, into my eyes and say, "'be split up and be happy then together and unhappy.'?"

"What the…? Alice what do you have there?"

Grabbing the magazine out of her hands my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Bella! Your nails are wet!"

"I don't care about my nails, Alice."

I can't breath.

On the front page is a photo of Edward and me just before we broke up.

_Edward Masen…loving it or doing it?_

"How? When..?"

I look up at Alice. She has a worried expression on her face.

"Bella I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…are you ok?"

Reaching over she took my hand and squeezes it softly.

"This is why I left Alice. You wanted to know and now you know.

Can we go now? Please?"

I just had to keep the waterworks under control till I get home.

"Yes, we can go now. Will you be okay while I pay quickly?"

Watching Alice leave, I take another look at the magazine.

We look happy. Almost as if….

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Excuse me?"

Looking up, there is a short, stocky man with wire rimmed classes standing next to my table.

"Are you Isabella Swan? I heard that you might be here. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Not even waiting for my answer he sits down on Alice's place.

I still have not said anything.

One thing I brought back from LA is the ability to spot a journalist from a mile away.

"O! I see you have the latest issue. Great isn't it? You should have seen his face when I asked about you."

Taking a chip out of my plate he puts it in his mouth.

How I wish I could put my foot in his mouth.

"Bells, you ready to….?"

Alice stops midsentence when she sees him.

"Hi. And you are?"

She gives him a quizzical look and then looks back to me.

"Call me Mike. Mike Newton. I see your friend here likes veggie burgers."

He looks back at me and winks.

What the fuck?

"Just leave me alone."

Standing up and grabbing my bag, Alice and I start to walk towards the door.

"Is it true that he cheated on you with a call girl?"

I stop short in my tracks. How does one react without reacting?

I want him to choke on my chip. I wanted nothing more than for Charlie to walk through those doors and arrest this asshole for bothering me.

"Just leave it, Bells. He wants a reaction."

"I know."

Turning around I face him, (by this time the whole coffee shop is looking at me like I might grow antennas) I look him straight in his eyes, "Give me one good reason as to why I should answer you."

"That's easy." He is almost mocking. "You know that new film of his?"

"Yes, what about it?"

He laughs! He actually snorts. (Suddenly I get this vision of the chip coming out of his nose.)

"It's being filmed here." He pauses, probably for dramatic affect. "It's being filmed at _your _school. I hear that they are going to be using students as extras. Would you like to be one of those?"

I am truly stunned. I can't walk. I can't talk.

Not even the vision of the chip is going to safe me for this.

"Bella? Just walk away…come on. Let's go."

I can feel Alice dragging me out of the shop. All eyes on Isabella Swan.

You know how I _love_ all the attention.

"How can he…? I left there. Why here?"

I didn't even know I was crying till Alice hands me a tissue.

"It will be ok Bells. You will see. He's probably not even going to be here the whole time. Maybe a day or two? You won't even see him. There will be people with him around the clock. He doesn't know you're here…."

Will I never be rid of him and his ever lasting Vampire Craze?

"I think I hate him."

I truly didn't want anything to do with Edward Masen.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

Sitting in the cafeteria I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now. Probably fucking some random chick.

"Bella, you have to stop doing that."

Roselie looks over from her perch on the recliner.

Okay, let me explain. Roselie, Jessica, Alice and I have been friends since forever. Well, okay, till I moved to LA. Since I got back it's like I never left. Everything just fell into place again.

We were sitting in the University quad. All of us have class the same time so we get to eat lunch together.

"Stop doing what?" Looking at Roselie I can see why she choose to study arts and theatre.  
She's stunning. An oil painting. With long blond locks and ocean blue eyes she really is something to look at.

"Stop thinking. He's coming here. Nothing you can do about it."  
Flipping her hair over her shoulder so she can button up her yellow camisole, she rolls her eyes at me.  
"All of us can see what you're doing and it is not going to work."

Jessica, ever the optimist, starts giggling. You just have to mention Edwards name and she dissolves into a puddle of girlie slush. It's disgusting.  
Flipping my feet of the couch, I start to stand up to leave.

"Sit, shut-up and listen."

"Yes sir!" Sitting back down I sort of glare at Rose.

"We know you are hurting. But if you storm out every time someone mentions his name we are never going to see you. The film crew is only going to be here for two months. Edward might not even be here that long. Just suck it up. Keep your head high and all that feminist stuff. You are a strong, independent woman. You can do this."

"Feminist bullshit indeed. I just wanted to go to the bathroom, Rose."

Walking towards the bathrooms my eye caught sight of the flyer guy.

We call him that cause every time and the only time we see him he is handing out flyers.

As I walk past him he stuffs one in my hand without even looking at me.

He really is a funny looking guy. Blond, brownish, out of bed hair and tall and lean. He almost looks like…

No! Stop! I will not think about _him_.

When I finally look down to the flyer I almost walk back to Flyer Guy to smack him.

In my hand I am holding the advert for Edwards new movie. They want to have an audition for the extras.

Brilliant! Just fucking great!

"Bella! Wait up!" Alice and her skipping. Still don't know what is up with that.

"What do you have there?"

She leans over my shoulder and then she screams. Like the movies screams just before the girl gets cut into itty bitty pieces.

"Jeez Alice! That really is not necessary."

"OMG! We are _so_ putting our names on that list!"

"I hope that with 'us' you mean 'you'."

"Um…yeah…of course."

"Alice Cullan! Don't you dare! I will kill you."

"As long as you do it in a dress I won't mind. In two weeks time we will find out if we are going to be movie stars." She wiggles her fingers in my face.

"Enough with the spirit fingers Alice. Please! Just not me."

"Okay, fine. I will put myself, Rose and Jessica. Spoil sport."

She turns and skips away.

O heaven help me…

* * *

**To all the cheerleaders out there...spirit fingers away! LOL;)**

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is BPOV and EPOV.**

**SM owns all things Twilight but not my dreams ;)**

* * *

EPOV

I can't believe I am actually in the small town of Forks.

Bella told me a lot about it when we were together.

We were great together.  
We held hands, laughed and made love. I was really proud that I could be her first.  
I was happy. We were happy.

Now I am a movie star, I sort of smirk and I fuck.

"Bella…"

"What about Bella?"

I said that out loud. Shit. Lots of questions going to come. I know it.

"Nothing Em, just thinking out loud."

"Edward, seriously, you have to start talking about what happened between you two some day. It's eating you up man. I know I am not the smartest man out there, but if I find what you and Bells had, I would not let it slip through my fingers."

I look at Emmet. He wasn't bad looking. Big, hulky even. He could easily be mistaken for my bodyguard. But inside he was a teddy bear. That's how Bella used to describe him.

"I know. I'm over it. It's just since I found out that we will be shooting in Forks, I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

I look out of the window. We were staying at a Bed and Breakfast.  
Three stars. I feel, somehow, more real than I have felt in the last six months.

"Do you think that you will see her here?"

"I hope so Em. I really hope so…."

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

"Okay Edward, here is how it's going to work. You will walk out, wave, give them your dazzling smile and _leave the talking to me_. Got it?"

After the fiasco of my previous interview, Tanya has not allowed me to open my mouth in public since. Especially if there are any journalists around.

"Tanya you need to relax. I will not be making a scene. How many times should I say sorry for last time." I was an asshole and I know it. She just couldn't let me live it down. "I promise I will be a good boy. Smile, wave and nod."

Giving her my 'dazzling' smile, I turn to make my way outside. I could _feel_ her roll her eyes at me. I smiled.

We were in the auditorium of Bella's little town.

I might see her…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together, and give them our Forks welcome, to the cast of The Vampire Craze!"

I take Jane's hand and we make our way onto the stage.  
Both of our reps are not far behind us. I peak back to see Tanya say something to Laurent. They share a laugh and continue to walk towards us.

Girls screaming. Camera flashes going off. Girls screaming. Guys whistling.

For a small town the auditorium is quite big.

"I think the whole town is here. How sad." Jane whispers in my ear.

She is not one for many words, but when she does open her mouth, well, to put it mildly, she would make little girls want to slit their wrists. Make babies want to climb back into their mother womb. You get the picture.

She is beautiful though. Small, blond and perky. Everyone thinks that we are a couple. Secret sex is appealing to the media. So when asked about our relationship we just keep to our story. We are nothing but co-stars. And then on random occasions we are spotted together eating ice-cream or on the beach.

"Jane, don't be mean. They came here because they love _you_. Remember it is always about _you_. Be nice to them and you will get that Emmy you want so bad."

Laurent obviously heard her. She rolls her eyes at him and continues to smiles.

Tanya come to a stop next to the mayor.

My eyes wonder a bit further and land on someone's face I really did _not_ want to see.

Bella's dad….

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

"I can't belive you guys dragged me out here."

I was outside the auditorium where _he _was suppose to make his grand entrance.  
Just my luck that it would rain today. Atleast it fits with my mood.

Alice is holding onto my arm while Jessica and Rose is walking infront. I turn around.  
No luck in escaping. Jasper is walking right behind us.

We walk through the doors. I am amazed at how many people are here.  
Jessica and Rose are walking through the masses to get as close to the stage as possible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together, and give them our Forks welcome, to the cast of The Vampire Craze!"

And out comes the cast. Edward and Jane folloowed by that Tanya woman and some freaky dude with dreadlocks.  
They wave and I see Jane leaning towards Edward to say something in his ear.  
He looks at her and frowns. Just a slipt second and he is back to acting, looking at the crowd in front of him.

He starts to wave and smile. If I didn't know him the way I did, you wouldn't have noticed the drop of his lips.  
I look over to where his eyes are.  
Dad...Atleast Charlie isn't going on like some sort of fanatic. On the contrary, he is giving Edward the death stare.

"I think he just got a bit paler?" Rose seems to know the colour of the average human being very well.

"No, it's just the light reflecting on his gorgeous hair. Making him seem like an angel."

I roll my eyes at Jessica. She really is disgusting. Drooling like a puppy who just got its first taste of raw meat.

"He looks good, doesn't he?"  
Alice whispers in my ear just as Jane whispers something in his. Again.

I look at Alice. Not sure how to respond.

"He is gorgeous!"

"I wish he would lean over me like that."

I couldn't make out who was saying what. Every person in town was probably here. Like I said before, nothing ever happens in Forks.  
This is as good as it's going to get.

We get pushed forward, to Jessica's delight.  
We are now almost standing right in front of him.

"Bella…you look kind of pale to. You okay?"

"Alice, I just…I need some air. It's really stuffy in here."

"There is no way you are going to get out of here now. Do you want to sit down?" As she is saying this she whips her head from side to side looking for a chair. Or maybe Jasper. I am not sure.

All I could see was _him_.

_Him _looking at me. _Him _looking into _my_ eyes.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

EPOV

"What do you suppose these people eat? Rabbit?"

Jane leans over to me and speaks into my ear. Trying to be sexy, she leans over a bit too much. I get a glimpse of her cleavage.

I avert my eyes quickly knowing that Bella's dad is looking at me.

And then I see her.

"Edward…Edward…Edward…!"

They are chanting my name. But I don't care. All I care about is _her_. She is even more beautiful then I remember. Her hair. Those eyes. Chocolate brown. Those lips…

She looks up at me. How could I have hurt her that way? Why didn't I…?

Jane grabs hold of my arm and shakes me out of my stance.

I look at her without even seeing her. I'm being pulled of the stage.

Suddenly I am aware of some commotion going on at the other side of the stage.

Jacob Black is on stage trying to get to me.

My bodyguards and Emmet is trying to hold him back.

"Edward I will kill you! You leave her and then you come here? Can't you just leave her alone?"

Franticly I search for Bella in the crowd. I see the back of her head. There are arms around her leading her through the crowd. The arms around her are those of a blond guy. He moves quickly. Giving one look back at me, he gives me a look that I never will forget.

Next thing I know, Emmet is next to me. I look past him to see Charlie trying to calm Jacob down.

Charlie looks at me. I look at Emmet. Jane is yelling at Laurent.

The mayor is standing in a corner with Tanya looking frantic.

What the fuck just happened?

"Edward! Edward? Dude? Are you ok?"

I look back at Emmet. He is talking to me.

"Yeah. Nothing broken. What happened? One moment I am standing next to Jane the next I am being pulled off stage."

"You really want to know? Two words Edward. Jacob Black."

* * *

**I wanted Edward to realize what he felt before i go any further.**

**He still has a couple of things to sort out though.**

**Please review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is where chapter one left of.**

**As always, all things Twi belongs to SM.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Looking into the mirror I could see what the party of last night did to me.

I look like one of those zombies on that movie about zombies…I never was good with movie names. Jasper called me up at last night to tell me, Rose, Alice and himself are on their way to pick me up because "I need a pick me up". Ironic, isn't it?

Today I needed to hand in my assignment on Romeo and Juliet. One of my favourite stories of all time.

I worked really hard on it. I even gave it to Charlie to read. I don't think he really appreciated the depth of what I wrote. Alice said it was great. She of course only started hers yesterday.

Turning away from the mirror I look at my outfit for the day. Alice picked it out for me. A skirt with a tank top. Great.

I really hate it when she decides what I should wear. I don't even know why I agree to it. It has to be _that_ face…yes, definitely _that_ face.

Turning around I look at myself.

Mirror, mirror on the stand (it's not on the wall, it's one of those old one's, with a frame and a little drawer) who is the fairest of them all?

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

EPOV

"It's been almost a week since I saw her last.

The wanting and the need are stronger than before. All I could think about was tasting her blood."

Really? Are you kidding me? This is the best that the writers could come up with?

"Eddie! My man! What do you think about the script?"

"It's shit…"

Mumbling my answer, Emmet just rolls his eyes.

"Just call her." Turning me in my chair he points to the mirror. "Look at yourself. You are falling apart. You didn't even look this bad after the new year's party."

I did look bad. In a sort of rugged type of way. The tabloids have noticed as well.

I look up to Emmet. "I know what you are thinking. That I shouldn't be going to this reveal. That I am only going to act out. Blah, blah, blah. Tanya already gave me the talk, Em. I will behave. And if she is there, I will turn around and walk away."

"Do you think you can do that?" He looks worried.

"I just have to." Looking back down to my reflection I could see that, doesn't matter what happens today I will not be able to 'turn around and walk away'.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

_"Please let that be a wale of pain and disappointment."_

_Jasper, looking at me with those knowing eyes of his, mirroring what I suppose mine looks like, just smiles._

_"Don't you ever speak?"_

_"Not with Alice. I don't need to. She knows everything." And then he just smirks at me._

_"Yeah Yeah."_

_"No seriously Bella, the fact that you have not realized the intensity with what my woman does everything amazes me. You are her best friend so you should know this first hand. As to why she would go about this the way she is __that __you should know way more about then me. I mean, it is the Vampire Craze coming to Forks. Everything with a pair of boobs are drooling and all you hear is 'Edward Masen this. Edward Masen that.' I am not surprised however that you do not feel the same. You were always more into reading than the actual pervasions that the woman of Forks can come up with."_

_I look at him. Giving him a few minutes to realize what he says. And then I see it. Realization at it's best._

_"O shit…." Ruffling the wild blond hair of his he just stares at me. He could probably see the smoke coming out of my ears._

_"I am sorry Bells. I know I'm not suppose to.."_

_"Shut up. Just…argh! Where's Alice?"_

_Turning my back on him I walk towards where she is standing in a circle with Jessica and Rose._

_"I can't believe it! All four of us got in!"_

_Wait….what?_

_"All four of us?" I say this through clenched teeth. I don't get angry a lot but when I do I can't seem to open my mouth properly._

_Rose, the elegant one of our friendship group, turns around and with a sneaky smile on her face says, "Yip. So you get to see that handsome Ex-Boyfriend of yours again."_

I wanted to slap Rose. Really hard. And then maybe kick her.

"Alice…" I look at her. Stunned. "You promised…" My voice broke.

"Bella! O dear. I screwed up. I know. But in the long run you will thank me. I promise. I had a dream about you and…"

"Shut up! Just…just shut up."

I was making a scene. These days it felt like I did nothing _but_ throw hissy fits. Everyone was looking at me again.

"I am sorry, Alice. I am overreacting." This I said in my I-know-you-screwed-up-but-I-still-love-you-Alice, voice. Otherwise, if she starts to cry, I will start crying.

Walking to her and hugging her I want nothing but to be happy that I could be on tv. But I wasn't. I was torn.

"I will play along, Alice. Sssh. It's ok. I am sorry."

Giving a hic-up, she looks up at me and smiles. "No, Bells. I am sorry. I broke a promise. You don't have to…"

"I will. It will be fun. Rose can beat…beat _Edward_ up if he comes to close."

"Really?" Rose looks at me like I might be joking.

"Really, Rose."

"Yes!" Turning to Jessica, "Jess. I might be on the 8 o'clock news. Do you still have that old tape recorder?"

Laughing, Alice turns around and joins the jumping circle.

"What have Alice gotten me into?"

"You ok seeing him, Bells?"

Jasper just appeared out of no-where. Still looking at my friends I answer, "Yeah, why not. I have Rose to keep him away from me."

"But who is going to keep you away from him?"

"Jasper, I…." Turning to face him I knew what he thought. "You're wrong. This is going to be fun. I might just get him to see himself as I see him."

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

Looking back to what I said to Jasper I understand that he might have not completely understood what I meant.

Hell, I am not even sure what I meant.  
All I did know is that if I was going to go through with this, I might need some more skirts. And maybe a couple of dresses.

Calling Alice up I felt my eardrum burst.

"YEAH! I _knew_ this was a good idea! Bells, this is going to be awesome!"

"I can't wait..."

Putting the phone down I look at myself again. "This is what you need. Closure...and a little pay back."

I couldn't even convince myself...

* * *

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silbermond32 thank you so much!  
I appreciate it more than i can say :)**

**Wow! I have two reviews! That alone is exciting stuff ;) LOL**

**So as usual, all things Twi belongs to SM.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

EPOV

Dreaming never was one thing that I could understand. You go to sleep, dream and then wake up. 90% of the time you don't even remember what you dreamed about.

Still in bed, I thought about what today is.

I will meet all the winners who entered to be an extra in the film. Emmet came in early this morning to check that I made it through the night.

Tanya called me to tell me she was sending for Victoria to make an appearance with me for the reveal. When Victoria arrived I informed her that she will be sleeping in the other room. She was not happy.

Emmet got the wrong idea with what type of noise was going on in my room.

Long story short, Victoria left 45 minutes after she got here with the words, "This, you and me, are over, Eddie."

I hate it when anybody calls me Eddie. So, now I am alone in my room, with Tanya furious, Emmet confused and me still thinking about that guy who had his arms around Bella.

And then the thing with Jacob Black. How I hate that guy!

When Bella and I were still together, Jacob would come and visit us regularly.  
It didn't matter that he was gay. The way he looked at her still made my blood boil.  
When I talked to Bella about it, she just laughed it of. "He's _gay _Edward! I don't understand why you are being this way."

Boobs are boobs. Men like boobs. They are God's gift to men.  
And it doesn't matter how gay or straight a man is, boobs will _always_ be boobs.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

"Are you ready to meet and greet Edward?"

Tanya looked at me anxiously. She really needed some time off.  
But with the production of the movie going and all the media surrounding it, there is no way she could take leave now.

"Yeah. Normal university students. No teenage angst. Think I can handle that."

Standing in the auditorium I could hear the winners mingling.

"Where's Jane?"

"Don't know and don't care. That is completely Laurent's issue."

Tanya is peeking through the curtains. Looking back at me she takes a breath, "She is in the other hall. Busy with the guys."

"So, um there are only girls out there?" Now I don't know if I was ready.  
Girls are dangerous. Especially if their boyfriends aren't there to keep them under control.

"Don't look like that. We have security standing by. But I don't think that will be necessary. The Dean said that the students that were picked are all the best that the school has to offer. Come look."

Peeking out with Tanya towards the crowd I could see about sixteen young woman sitting in the first four rows talking calmly to each other. I couldn't really make out their faces. The top lights were shining onto the stage.

My eye caught a movement.  
On the end of the second row a girl was almost jumping out of her seat with what looks like excitement.

"It appears we have one that we might have to keep an eye on." Pointing towards the girl Tanya starts to laugh.

"So we will be having some fun after all." Still laughing, she walks out onto stage to present herself and talk about the movie and what to expect. Then after about thirty minutes she will call me to step onto the stage with her.

Turning around to get some coffee, Emmet is lounging on the director's chair.

"You hoping that she might be there aren't you Eddie?"

"Will you please stop calling me Eddie? I hate it."

"Do you hate it more than you hate Jacob Black?"

I look at him, trying not to jump on him and hit him. If I did that, he would probably hit me back and I would come in second. I could hold my own, but not against Emmet.

He could probably see what I was thinking. He still had that smile on his face.

Standing up to go and look through the curtains he whistles.

"Looks like fresh meat, Eddie? See anything you like? Because I sure do."

Pouring my coffee and going back to stand next to Emmet I wondered what he was going on about.

"Just look at her Edward. She is a breath of fresh air…she is what I been waiting…"

Hitting him on the back of his head he stops.

"You need to get some, Em. Seriously and quickly."

Laughing I look toward where he has his eyes glued.  
The girl sitting there was a vision. You could only make out her silhouette but the light was shining of her blond hair. It looked like a halo.

"And now. Ladies…" Tanya always did like some dramatics, "here is Edward Masen." She stretches her arm out to show where I was supposed to walk out.

Putting my coffee down and taking one last look at Emmet who was practically drooling, I walk out on to the stage. I smile and look at Tanya who was absolutely beaming. Something was up. She never smiles like that.  
It wasn't fake enough.

She must really like the girls that the dean picked.

There is a soft clap as I come to a stand next to her. I am truly amazed. No screaming or camera flashes. These girls really were from another planet. At first I didn't know if I was suppose to be offended. But taking my first look at them I could see these girls were excited. They were giving me genuine smiles.

I was amazed.

"Say something…" Tanya, standing next to me snaps me out of my thoughts.

Giving a small wave, I smile at them. "Hi, I'm Edward. I look forward to working with you."

"I love you Edward!" It was that bouncy girl.

"Jess, sit and shut-up." The blond, the one that Emmet was drooling over, was literally holding her down.

"Thank you. I appreciate all the support. Without fans like you I will go out of business."

Tanya taking the hint that today I wasn't going to say much springs into the next part of her speech.

This gives me time to look at the girls. Standing closer to them the top light wasn't so bad. I could make out their faces.

They were pretty. All of them.

I was amazed at how many girls were now looking at Tanya and not me.

Most of them are probably drama students. This could be their big break. I respected that.

And then I saw her. It was like the day of the welcoming all over again.  
Except this time she was not being led away by a blond man.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

I remember Tanya looking a bit more frail.

Now, as she is standing in front of us in the auditorium, she looks like she needs a holiday. But other than that, life with Edward was treating her well.

"How are you holding up?"

"I am fine, Alice. Thanks."

"You look stunning. I am glad you choose the blue dress."

Alice and I went shopping for dresses and skirts.  
She picked everything. No surprise there.  
I must admit, I do feel a bit on display. Like a mannequin in a shop window.

"Thanks Alice." Whispering back to her I could see that she was truly excited.

Next to her, Jess sat with Rose. Rose was holding on to her arm to stop her from jumping on to stage.

"And now. Ladies…" Tanya always did like some dramatics, "here is Edward Masen." She stretches her arm out to show where he was supposed to walk out.

Edward in all his glory walks out. He was as handsome as ever. Hair shining in the out of bed type of way.

"I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth…" I said it soft enough so that only Alice could hear me. She gave a giggle, but her eyes were glued on Edward.

"Hi. I'm Edward. I look forward to working with you."

"I love you Edward!"

"Jess, sit and shut-up." Rose was now tugging Jess back down. She has a lot of bounce in her body.

He gave a reply  
I could see his eyes roaming over us. Probably picking out his next booty call.  
Not that any of these girls would say no.

Sluts…

Tanya was speaking again.

Looking up at him I felt a jab in my stomach. I need to eat something.

I could tell the exact moment he spotted me.

He looked at me, looking at him.

And then I winked…

* * *

**Pay back is always a bitch. LOL ;)**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was fun to write. I must admit that I got some inspiration from 107yearoldvirgin who is my Fanfiction Hero!**

**SM owns all things Twi.**

* * *

EPOV

She winked at me. She actually registered my existence.

I was dumbfounded.

What should I do? Should I say something? What does this _mean_?

"Excuse me…" Turning around I walk to the back of the stage. Tanya doesn't even notice that I am not standing there anymore.

"Edward, what's going on man? You can't leave now. You have that press conference. Edward!"

I didn't care about the press conference or that Emmet was screaming profanities at me. All I wanted to do was think. How come she has this influence on me _now_? _I left her!_

I wanted to make it big without hold ups and she couldn't stand it.

"Fuckit!" Slamming into the back door of the auditorium, I knew what I had to do.

I had to get Isabella Swan out of my system. And I will do it like I did the last time.

I will fuck the thoughts out of me.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

"Where is he going?" Alice leans over to me only to look at me with a frown. "What did you _do_?"

"I winked at him. Nothing else. Guess it just was too much for him to handle."

"Ladies please this is important." Tanya looked down on us. She has her fake smile on.

Alice quickly sits up right. "Sorry Tanya."

After another thirty minutes of mundane talk from Tanya, telling us what we already know, we can leave.

"He left. He just turned around and left. How rude is that?"

Jess and Rose was talking about the fact that Edward ran out of the auditorium.

"I wonder why though? At least he said 'excuse me.'" Jess is always going to hear the slightest of thing coming out of that man, even if it is a fart.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that Bella here winked at him."

"Alice…!"

Rose whirls around to look at me and then flips her hair. I think that is her signature move or something. She should go 'cc' it. "You did what? Scandalous Bella! I like it."

"I only winked at him because he was looking at me. Nothing to go on about. Really Rose…nothing at all." I'm trying to sound disinterested but obviously it's not working.

"I thought you hated him."

"She does hate him, Jess. She wants some pay back. And with the way she is dressed no wonder he ran out. She looks gorgeous."

"Of course she looks great, Alice. You picked it out."

"Hey! I had some say in this."

At least they were not talking about Edward any more.  
After awhile of still going on about my lack of fashion, Rose (I swear she can smell a scandal a mile away) looks at me with her head tilted.

"So, Bells, what's the plan? Make him fall for you and then you drop him? Maybe get to make out with him on set while you ate a bunch of onions the night before?"

"That's gross Rose." Alice hates onions.

"The plan is to spend time with my best friends and have fun while we do it. Nothing as scandalous as you describe."

"Yeah, okay, sure. I am going to get a latte, anyone want something?" Not waiting for us to answer, Rose saunters away towards the cafeteria.

To be honest that was the plan. The onions, well, that made it a bit more fun.

Looking at my friends I wanted to tell them. I wanted them to laugh with me. I was just afraid that they might try and talk me out of it. They might think that I am going to fall for him again.

It's not going to happen. This is _my_ time. This is where Edward Masen learns the term Girl Power.

Shit, now _I _sound like a feminist…

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

EPOV

She was screaming my name as I thrust in and out of her.

"You like it. Don't you? Being fucked by a movie star?"

"Yes! O fuck yes! Edward fuck me!"

I continue my assault on her pussy. We have been fucking since I got home from the bar last night.

I didn't even know what her name was.

I could tell she was close. Her breath was coming in small gasps and she was clenching around me. I was done for the day. I don't think I had any sperm in me but the feeling stayed the same. It felt great! The release. The not caring.

With a couple of more thrusts she was done. Lying in a heap underneath me.

"Fuck Edward! Where do you get all the energy from?"

"I am a movie star. It's what we do."

I was bored now. I needed something more.  
Looking at her I can see she was spent. I needed a fresh one.

"So, what are you doing today?" She was actually trying to have an after sex conversation. How cute. "I am going with my best friend to the mall. We need to buy groceries. I know it probably sounds…"

"Why don't you invite your friend over?"

She looked at me, confused at first. I rolled on top of her again and whispered, "I promise that you will get to know your friend a bit more by the end of the day. That is, of course, if you are up to it?" Kissing her neck I could feel her body responding to me. Moving down I traced a line of licks and bites to her already erect nipple. Taking it in to my mouth I gave it a nibble.

"O my…I will…will call…her…right now…" She was squirming under me. I smiled. Now this is what I like. Too be in total control.

I stopped sucking on her nipple. Rolled off her and sort of gave her a push. "Go ahead. Call her. And tell her to hurry up."

Giggling she jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom.

Standing up I stretched. I was going to feel the fucking tomorrow. I caught the movement in the mirror. I looked good. Well defined, toned muscles. The girls go crazy about the v-shape just above my pelvis.

I could hear her in the bathroom explaining what she wants. "I think he wants a threesome…..We did it once we can do it again….There is _a lot _of booze here, we will get drunk first…..come on! It's Edward Fucking Masen!...yeah…Ok see you in awhile."

I should reward her for being a good girl. Smiling at my reflection I knew that I would reward myself for being Edward Fucking Masen.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on the couch with the two girls looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I like it.

"Take another swing. It will make you feel more relaxed. You are going to need it."  
I called Emmet to bring me a couple of bottles of whiskey.  
Blondie looked at me through her lashes. Giggling she puts the bottle to her lips and takes a swig before handing it to Lea.

Lea told me her name just before I told her that if I was going to last long she was going to have to take my cock in her mouth. "And make it count…." I smiled at the memory.

The girls were getting drunk now. I wanted them relaxed not hammered.

"Kiss each other."  
They looked at me then looked at each other. Lea took control. Taking Blondie's hair in her hand she pulled her forward and started making out.  
It was a sight every man would love. I moved toward them, half naked. I felt my erection trying to spring free through my pants.

Going to sit at the back of Blondie I started to kiss her neck. My hands roamed free across her body. I pulled her to me so I could reach Lea sitting in her front. I grabbed hold of Lea's breasts, massaging it through her top.

"Lea take your top off." Talking through Blondie's hair I wanted to feel more of them.  
While Lea struggled with her top I turned Blondie around so I could remove her top for her. She had more to drink than Lea and I together.

After both of their tops were lying on the floor I took their hands and took them to the bedroom. It was almost eleven pm now. I was surprised that Tanya has not phoned me. Emmet must have talked to her.

I pushed them both back onto the bed. "Ok, ladies. We are going to play a game." They looked really excited. They should be. I am Edward Fucking Masen.

I pulled down my pants to let my erection free. Moving over Blondie a started at her feet and licked my way up to her thighs. Pulling her skirt up I could see that she was ready for me. She was dripping.

"You're so wet for me…let me help you with that underwear. I think it might be a bit constricting." I pulled her panties down to her feet. Moving up to her pussy I could smell her. I took my tongue and flicked it over her nub. She squirmed.

Looking up I could see Lea staring at us. "Lea, I want you to take of your clothes and came stand behind me." I looked back at Blondie who was now rubbing her legs together to create some friction. "No no, that's cheating. Let me help you." And with that I started to lick her like a man possessed. I pushed two fingers into her. She was tight. I couldn't wait to get my cock into her.

Lea understood what I wanted. She was under me taking my throbbing cock in her mouth. What she couldn't fit into her mouth she stroked with her hands. Caressing my balls I could feel my release getting closer. Having two girls really was making it more difficult to hold back longer.

I could feel Blondie starting to contract around my fingers. I took her clit into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue. That made her come hard, screaming my name.

Lea was still busy sucking me off. "Stop Lea. I want to be inside of you." With that she stopped and moved up toward my cock.

I moved so she could ride me. I filled her completely as she started to move up and down.

Blondie moved in behind Lea and started to caress her boobs. "Fuck yes…" Lea let her head fall back so she could kiss Blondie.

I could see their tongues touching. "Faster Lea! Fuck me faster!" I grabbed hold of her ass to help her move faster.

Five minutes later all three of us was splayed across the bed.

"So ladies, who is up for round two?"

Fucking Isabella Swan out of my system really was a good idea.

* * *

**Please remember that sex should always be consensual. Never do something you don't want.  
And also safe sex. Espesially if you have more than one partner.**

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this chapter for my friend Larisa.  
She has been bugging me the whole day about what is going to happen next.**

**Well, Larisa, here it is! Now please stop calling me... ;)**

**As always al things Twi belongs to SM :)**

* * *

BPOV

If you thought about all the things that could go wrong you will never take changes.

What a load of shit. No, really. Who sat alone in a room and thought about what could happen? Probably some old perv who thought about losing that one love of his when he was sixteen. And now, one hundred years later all of human kind thinks twice about what to do.

I don't know much about movie sets but with Rose going on about everything I will be a pro by the end of the day. To tell you the truth I couldn't care less. All I wanted was to see Edward and get started on my master plan.

I couldn't wait for him to see me.

I called Alice last night and asked her to come over to help get my outfit just right for today. And if I say so myself, Alice truly has a knack for fashion. I have been getting catcalls and whistles for as far as we have been walking.

People these days are really shallow. I am on campus every day and nothing! But wear a skirt and heels and viola! I must admit that it wasn't just any type of skirt. It was one that would make most Hannah Montana fans look away. It was one that makes men turn into a cartoon wolf face. It was one that screamed 'I am goddess. Bow at my feet!' I can't really say that it is just men that are shallow. Because of the amount of boys vs. girls in Forks, there are a lot of lesbians around.

"Bella, you look…wow…"

Rose was speechless. _That_ I took as a compliment. She is the definition of sophistication.

"Thanks Rose."

Walking in to the room where the first scene was going to be shot I caught a glimpse of Jane. She was surrounded by groupies. They were standing in the corner with what looks like their own latte machine.

Rose started to walk towards them when that creepy guy with the locks almost jumped on her. "Stop! You will not disturb miss Jane when she is doing her preparation for the scene." She gave a step back and narrowed her eyes.

"Here it comes…" Alice was shaking her head while Jess was whipping hers back and forth between Dready and Rose.

Everyone's attention was on the scene that was evolving. "Excuse you. I _will_ be speaking to Jane. And if you have a problem please go stand in the queue. I don't have time to sort out what your mother couldn't do."

"I will get you kicked off…"

"Laurent! Let her through. If she has the balls to stand up to you then she will be sitting with me."

Dready has a name….I am almost sure you spell it like a girls name.

"Come on Bella…" Jess was pulling me toward where Rose and Alice were talking to Jane.

"No wait. Why? She invited Rose, not us?" I look at Alice. They were giggling. "What did I miss?"

"If you stop thinking about stuff that is highly inappropriate for a movie set then you would've heard Jane inviting Rose's groupies with."

I look at Jess. "Where did _that_ come from?" She isn't always as literate as this.

Smiling her impersonation-of-Rose-smile she looks me up and down. "Impressed? Rose told me to be more sophisticated."

"I am impressed Jess really. You sound all grown up and stuff." I roll my eyes. Trust Rose to take the lead with Jess.

"I know, right?"

Walking toward where Jane and her groupies were gathered around Rose and Alice I looked around to see if Edward was here yet.

"I understand that The Brunté sisters will always be the best that there could be but isn't that a bit feminist?"  
They were talking about the Brunté sisters? That's new…

There was a commotion going on at the door. Looking back I heard Jane say, "Edward. Great. Another one of _those_ days awaits us."

"What do you mean?" I could hear Alice walking to me. She probably thought that I was going to pounce on him.

"He has been drinking and fucking his way through Forks. But I can see that not one of you will be interested in him. He has been acting out ever since we found out that we are filming here."

I whirl around and then almost fall over. Even if I looked good I was still Bella.

Interested to know what Jane meant I opened my mouth to ask her. Before I could utter a word (utter normally reminds me of something medical, it grossed me out.) I heard some laughing.

"Edward! You are _so_ funny and _so_ talented…" Lea was practically on his lap where he sat at one of the desks.

I look at him, feeling that flutter in my stomach again. What was with _that_?

"Yeah, I know…you said so last night…over and over…" With that he sticks his tongue in her mouth.

I look away quickly. Seeing that everyone else was staring but Jane, she was looking at me.  
"You don't like him very much do you?" She was speaking to me.

"And you do?" Nice comeback Bells. Mental high five!

"Not particularly, but then again, I don't have a history with him."

I didn't think that she would recognise me. I narrow my eyes. If Rose can have balls, I might as well grow a pair to.

"If you are implying that what happened in LA still has a influence on me then you are mistaken. Jane, it's over. You know why I left."

"True I do know. But does he?" She looks over my shoulder to where Edward was laughing and talking to a couple of the crew members. Lea of course was not far from him.

"Does it look like I care Jane?" Still looking at him I could see clearly what fame did to him. "Doesn't he own a mirror?"

"He does. It's above his bed…" Jane gives a giggle.

I look at her stunned.

"O please Bella! Don't look like that. You know for publicity reasons I have to know these things. Besides, I am way more into the tall dark and wolfy. Like that friend of yours. Jacob right?"

"He's gay Jane."

"Not for long..." Giggling she turns around and starts making noises. She was warming up.

I look back to where Edward was. Alice came over to stand by me. She must've heard what Jane was saying. "You know Jane Vultori?"  
I just have to laugh. And then Alice is laughing with me. Suddenly I am having a laughing fit. The more Alice laughs the more I laugh.

Rose just looks at us and shakes her blond hair out. "Bells, keep that up and he will be crawling back to you in no time." Looking over her shoulder I could see Edward staring at me.

Happy that I have grown balls now, I blow him a kiss.

He looks at me, like he looked at me the first time we met, and then looks back to Lea.

I was now more determined to do this then ever before. Alice was still laughing. I turn my back on Edward, like he did to me, and I laugh with Alice.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

EPOV

I had the biggest hang over in the history of my life. To top that off it felt like my cock was going to jump of my body and run away.

I have not had so much sex since…well, ever.

Lea and Blondie had some stamina. Lea still wanted more this morning. Normally I wouldn't complain, but this morning my cock was just to tired. So instead I promised her that tonight I was going to ride her till she couldn't walk anymore.

Emmet came and fetched me this morning to take me to the first shoot of the film. It was at Bella's school.

Just fucking great.

I already knew that she was going to be an extra. What the extra's didn't know was that my character was going to be making out with most of them. Or rather, not making out, sucking the life out of them.

"Edward, what happened last night?" Emmet looked at me with that teethy smile of his. He was proud of his teeth. "Looked like you had it hard. That Lea girl couldn't even walk properly this morning."

"We had some fun with her friend."

"A threesome? Wow…" He kept quite. Never a good sign. "You need to cool it a bit. Tanya isn't happy and if the press sees you like this…who knows what type of stories are going to make their rounds."

I knew he was right.

"I don't like myself, Em"

"I know."

"What? You _know_? What does that mean?"

"Come on Edward! I've known you forever. You changed man. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with you getting some. But this…this is bad, man. You need to become what you were. You need to be Edward again. On a lighter note….acceptance is the first step to recovery."

"Always seeing the lighter side?" Laughing a bit I look at him.

"We are here. Will you be ok?" He doesn't look at me. Men talking about their feelings? What is happening to me?

"Yeah, I will be okay. Thanks Em…See you later?"

Couching a bit to get some manly feelings back, he looks over at me. "No way! I am staying. That angel is in there somewhere and I am going to find her."

Both of us look at the school building the same time.

I laugh then.

"What you laughing at?" Emmet is smitten over a girl he hasn't met.

Laughing I look at him and then he starts to laugh. I was really laughing. And it felt so _good_…

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

Walking in to the room where the first scene was being shot I see her. Standing by Jane. What the…?

"Edward…hi…" Lea just great. I completely forgot that she is an extra.

I look over at Bella. She was looking different. And hot.

"Edward? Aren't you happy to see me?" She doesn't even look at me when she says this. She looks at her friends. Of course she told them what happened last night.

"Yeah Lea. Really happy." I don't look at her as well. I keep my gaze fixed on Bella.

"Edward! You are _so_ funny and _so_ talented…" Lea was practically on my lap.

"Yeah, I know…you said so last night…over and over…" And then she sticks her tongue in my mouth.

I was trying really hard to get her to stop without actually hurting her. I come to the conclusion that if I just stand up she will fall on her ass. And that is exactly what I do.

Before her ass could hit the ground she regains her balance. I started to walk to where Emmet was standing with the crew.

He was talking about his angel and pointing.

I look over to where he was describing. She really was pretty.

"I think I am in love." Everyone laughs and I laugh with them. When it comes to Emmet and love, you couldn't help but laugh.

Sneaking a peak over to where Bella is standing, I couldn't believe how beautiful she looks. There's something different about her. She looks happy and confident. And well, I am a man, she looks damn fine.

She locks eyes with me and blows me a kiss.

I couldn't believe it! This woman, and yes, Bella has turned in to a woman since I last saw her, has something I want.

Before I get the courage to talk to this Woman I need to figure myself out. And get rid of Lea.

My mom always said, "If you don't like what you see when you look in the mirror, best change is other people won't either."

Well, let the make over begin…

* * *

**Maybe Edward isn't going to be such an ass afterall?**

**Thanks for all the support so far! I really love reviews...  
So on that note...**

**Please review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a realization for both Bella and Edward.**

**As always SM owns all things Twi.**

* * *

EPOV

Trying to be someone you were is not a easy thing to do. Especially if you have Emmet screaming at you.

We were on our way to the mall to see if I could still remember what Bella liked.

"Edward, this isn't a good idea man. You saw how she looked now. What makes you think that she still likes all the things she liked two years ago?" Emmet was looking at me like I had finally lost my mind.

"Em, don't worry. I will wow her. I just need to prove this to myself."

"But why? I can tell you what you were. You have nothing to proof to me."

"It's not for you that I am doing this Em. I am doing this for me. I need to remember what and who I was before I even try to talk to her." I didn't look at him while I said this. I knew what he was going to say. I knew what he was thinking.

Bella and I were great together. I needed to remind myself why she liked me in the first place.

Yesterday was hell.

Riley came up for his first seen. And it was with the extras.

It was with Bella. She seemed a bit too eager to work with him. She did her role perfectly and then afterward I saw her leave with him. I wanted to walk after them and then go punch him.  
But seeing as there was a bunch of paparazzi outside I couldn't. It probably wouldn't look so good if the two lead actors started to punch each other.  
Riley was known to be a player. On the bright side of things at least he wasn't the slut.

Walking into the grocery store I thought back to when Bella and I used to go shopping together.

"You either have to walk faster or do this tomorrow. You have to be back on set in thirty minutes."

I knew Emmet was right. I just couldn't do this tomorrow.  
Walking on between the racks of food I spot the thing that she liked best.

Taking the box I look at Emmet, "This is it. This is how I will get her back."

Emmet started to laugh. "Yeah sure, my man. If that box get you back with Bella, I am definitely buying some for my angel."

"Her name is Rose. You know what she will do to you if she finds out that you are still calling her that." Rolling my eyes I just smile at him.

"Dude, we love each other. I am going to marry her." Looking in to the distance he truly was a lost cause.

Standing in the queue, I look down at the box. This is my last change, my last change of hope...

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

"Come on! You have to tell us what happened!"

"Nothing guys."

I knew I couldn't hide the details to long from the prying eyes and curious thoughts of my friends. I start to laugh as Rose starts to guess.

"You had kinky sex in the back of your truck? He broke you while he rode you in to the sunset..."

"That's not how it goes, Rose." Jess looking confused is always more funny than the fact that she doesn't understand.

"Okay, fine. I will tell. He was the perfect gentleman. Opens doors, pulls out chair. We had dinner and then we went back to his place where he played the piano..."

"Wasn't that what Edward use to do as well?" Sometimes I wanted to hurt Alice. Maybe burn her scarves?

"It is completely different with Riley." Being a bit pissed off with her just kept me going on about last night. I must admit that I did feel better.

Riley wasn't such a gentleman. Not when he asked me to scream his name as he trusted in and out of me...

"Earth to Bella!"

"She had sex Jess. Let her be."

"No wait...Rose we didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't. Because if you did that that would probably be a bad thing." Rolling her eyes as she says this she looks over to where Alice was pouring us wine. "Bella! Let's be honest. If you did in fact sleep with Riley then why would that be a bad thing? If Edward found that out it would just make him more jealous."

"I did not sleep with him to make Edward jealous.."

"So you did?"

Dammit!

"Pay up Alice." Rose keeping her perfectly manicured hand out to Alice, she puts a ten dollar note in her palm.

"You guys _bet_ on me? WTF?"

Jumping up I walk towards the door. "Bells wait. We only made a bet that even though you were going to punish Edward you were going to have some fun. I just said that I think that fun will be with him not against him. It's got nothing to do with sex."

Looking at their faces I knew it was true. They wouldn't hurt me that way. Ever. They were my best friends. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you need to call Riley. You still seem a bit tense." Winking at me Rose hands me the phone.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

"Do you want some more wine?"

"Yes please." Holding my glass up to him he poured in some red wine. It was strong. Going straight to my head.

"I must admit that I was a bit surprised when you called. After you left here early last night...I am sorry if I offended you in any way."

"No, Riley. You were the perfect gentleman." I look at my glass. The wine swirling around the edges. Looking up he gave me a quizzical look.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to try something." I grew balls so I might as well use them.

Standing up was a bit difficult. Not just because I had six glasses of wine but because of the dress Alice made me wear. Short, red, satin moves over my body as a second skin.  
I was hoping that he might find it sexy.

Reaching over to take his own wine glass out of his hand, I put it on the side table.

"Bella..."

"Shhh. Just don't say anything. I just want to try something..."

I reach up and wrap my fingers in his blond hair. Slowly his lips are brought down to meet mine.  
I have never been kissed this way. At first it was gently and soft but soon it grew more needy. More frantic.

I wanted some release. I wanted to feel special.

His hands roamed over my body. I should have cared but the wine made it difficult.

Moving back to the couch I pushed him to sit down. Not once breaking our kiss, I sat down on his lap. Feeling his own need between my thighs, a moan escaped from my lips.

He moved his hands to pull my dress over my head. Now I was sitting on Riley with just a pair of black lace panties. (The dress didn't really agree with a bra.)

"Bella, you are beautiful."

Looking into his eyes I felt a surge. A flame igniting.

Pulling his lips to mine again I kissed him like I had nothing to lose.

Soon we were a pile of limbs, pulling, sucking and licking each other.

As soon as I felt his cock at my entrance I stiffened. I was on the pill but what if...

"I have protection if that is what you are worries about?"

"Yes...um..thank you."

Standing up, I look at him. He was stunning...

Coming back out of the bedroom I saw he already put on the condom. He cock was standing straight up. Almost as if it was judging me...

Before I could say anything he was on me again. Licking and kissing his way down my neck to my nipple. The feeling made me wring under him. Automatically I started moving my hips up to meet him.

I needed some friction. And that was what he gave me.

He pressed his cock in to me.

Moving up and down. In and out.

O my! I wouldn't last long if he kept up the pace he was going at.

He reached down between our bodies to flick at my clit. That made me want him more.

I was really close. Closing my eyes all I felt was the movement and the build up of my pending orgasm.

As I felt my release drawing close I shut my eyes even tighter. "O fuck Edward!"

* * *

**O shit...**

**What now?**

**Please review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. but a new chapter in my life has just begun. (deep right?;)**

**I started at a new job and it's keeping me quite busy. But I LOVE it!**

**So, anyway, here it is. As always, SM owns all things Twi.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

EPOV

"What the hell are you doing with _that_?"

Looking down to the box of cereal in my hands I can see why everyone on set was looking at me weird.  
"This is my winning Bella back plan. Don't ask questions. Just except it."

"_Okay_…but just one question."

Looking at me, Riley seems a bit too smug with himself.

"No. Everyone should just mind their own business." Turning around to walk away, I could hear all the extras coming into the hall for the rehearsal.

Scanning the crowd for Bella, I notice that her friend, Rose, was standing by Emmet. I was suddenly as proud of him as a big brother would be of his younger brother for getting laid the first time…with the head cheerleader. Sine the first time Emmet asked her out about two weeks ago, they seemed perfect for each other.

The fact that she was Bella's friend made things a bit more easy for me.

Seeing the movement in the corner of my eyes I look towards it. It was my reflection. I looked different to myself. But I suppose that's a good thing. Getting Bella back was the plan. Changing myself so she would notice that it was for her…now that was going to be the hard part. With my faded jeans and light blue button down I look like I did. Only my hair was still a mess. I never can get it right.

Walking towards where Emmet stood with Rose I noticed that they were not laughing. Rose was talking and Emmet was frowning. What the hell? I stopped just short of them to give them privacy. It looked serious.

It seemed like they haven't noticed me yet so I move a bit closer.

"Wow. I can't believe that she would…"

"Edward! Hey." Obviously I needed to practice my spy skills some more. I shake my head. Even in my mind that sounds dorky.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" Looking between them I saw that it was serious.

I was getting nervous. Was Bella alright? Did something happen to her?

"Is she okay?"

"What? Why would you think that she wouldn't be okay? And since when do you care?" looking down to the box of cereal in my hands her eyebrow pops up. She looks over to Emmet and then back to me. "Oh, I see what's going on. You want to win her over with cereal, really smooth."

Flicking her blond hair over her shoulder she frowns. "What the fuck is going on guys?" I was really getting nervous. Emmet has not even said anything yet.

"Edward! There you are." Tanya was _running_ to me. "What did you _do_ last night?" Looking at me suspiciously, she slaps a magazine into my free hand then looks at the cereal box suspiciously, "I don't want to know…" pointing towards the cereal.

"I was home Tanya. Sleeping." Looking down to the magazine I saw why she would be angry. Emmet was shaking his head and Rose looked around. Probably to stop Bella from coming close to me.

"This is not what it looks like Tanya. I told her to leave and this is what she does. Let's just ignore it. She will get bored. I know Victoria. She wants a reaction out of me. As do the press."

Looking down to the magazine I read the headline again.

_Wild nights with Edward Masen. Victoria tells all…_

This wasn't part of my plan. "Shit…"

Emmet, finally looking at me slowly shakes his head. "This is going to be a long day." With that he looks over to where Rose was looking.

It was then that I started to see red.

Bella was standing in the corner

Bella was standing the corner with Riley.

Bella was standing in the corner with Riley while he kissed her passionately…

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

"If I knew you liked role playing I would have bought some toys and costumes." Riley had his arms around my waist.

Cringing at the memory, I look up at him. I could feel the blush forming. _Shit Bella! What have_ _you gotten yourself into?_

After last week, I couldn't believe my luck when Riley believed my lie.

"_Oh fuck Edward!"_

_Stopping short in the move Riley looks at me._

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_I…um…was just telling you how much I like it when you do that."_

"_No. you just called me Edward." Looking at me he started to move again. Slowly._

_I was just too embarrassed to notice. _

"_I was just…um…role playing."_

_Again he stopped. He looked at me like it was the best thing anyone has ever said to him. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. I wanted to spice things up a bit." I couldn't believe he was actually buying this shit._

"_Well baby…"_

"Bella?"

Shaking my head to forget the most embarrassing moment of my life I look at Riley. Pretty and dumb. Wow indeed…

"Yes?" giving him my sexy voice I saw the reaction immediately.

Before I could even utter (that word again) a word he stick his tongue in my mouth.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

It was half an hour later that we were actually getting talked through the rehearsal. Rose and Alice was sitting on either side of me while Jasper (I didn't even know he was going to be part of all this) was sitting on the ground in front of Alice.

"This is a waste of time. The people that didn't read the script just need to be thrown out. Why punish the rest of us?" Rose was irritated with me.

"I am sorry Rose. You know I was…um…otherwise occupied." Blushing to my own words I could just imagine what I looked like in the mirror.  
I was probably the same shade as my red dress right now.

I should never have told her about my slip. Although, I couldn't understand why she was so hard on me and Alice thought it was the funniest thing under the sun.

"Bella, just because you got some doesn't mean you can let your work get behind." Leaning over to Jasper she whispers in his ear, "Talking about getting behind…"

Jasper ever the gentleman just pinches her calf. Giggling she smacks him lightly on his head.

I was in awe of the love this two shared.

I wondered if Edward and I looked like that when we were together. Looking up to where he was standing on the stage with Jane on his right and Riley on his left he looked down to…Rose?

What did I miss?

I look to Rose and she kept her eyes on him. Almost pleading.

"What the fuck Rose?" Whispering to get her attention she looks over to me slowly.

"What the fuck what?"

"You and Edward doing the eye thing. What is that all about?" I was angry. This was _my_ time and it was so like her to steal the limelight.

"Nothing Bella. He was just looking. He looks at everyone."

I didn't believe her. I couldn't believe her.

I felt strong. Since I got balls I felt the difference it made. I _was_ a strong independent woman. Flicking my hair over my shoulder I look her straight in the eyes, "Fine, okay. But this is _my_ time Rose. Don't fuck this up for me."

She narrows her eyes. But she doesn't say anything. "Yeah Bells, I know. You keep reminding us."

Alice was looking at us with worry. Even Jess was leaning forward.

"What?"

"Have you stopped once to think about what _you_ have become since you started this a month ago?"

"What are you getting at Rose?"

Shaking her head she looks up to Edward again. He was looking at us. He too looked worried.

Looking at him I know she was right. But I was seeing this in the more positive light. Even Riley was more intent on spending more time with me than any other one of the actresses. I was a goddess.

Keeping my chin up I look at Edward.

He was looking at the floor. Eyeing him I look to his feet. And standing there on the floor was a box of Strawberry Pops.

I kept staring at the box. How? When? Where?

"You changed Bells. And he noticed. But now…he knows about you and Riley. It was suppose to be a date and it turned into a game for you. And to me, it looks like you lost."

Leaning back in her chair, Rose lifts her chin up just as mine came crashing down.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

I knew she was right. I could feel it in my bones. I just couldn't admit it.

"Isabella Swan!"

That was me. I was going to be spending the next half hour in a fake elevator with Edward. While he talked to me about all that he lost.

"I can't do this."

Jasper was standing with me. He was going to be the victim. He was the one laying on the floor in a puddle of fake blood.

Pushing me forward he whispers in my ear, "Everything is fake here Bells. Even you…"

Before I could say something my phone vibrates in my pocket. I knew who it was. Alice would've called him.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Looking at my pocket Jasper was still pushing me forward.

"No."

"Bells, maybe it's time you looked in the mirror. We're just worried. That's all."

"Jass, I…"

"You need to move faster. You're not on holiday!" the stage manager was screaming at me.

"Sorry." Blushing I walk into the fake elevator.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" Looking up to where he was already played in the blood he looks at me.

"I understand, but you have to…"

My words caught in my throat.

"Edward…"

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

EPOV

I saw that Rose was talking to Bella and almost immediately I saw that Bella was _not_ taking it the way we planned.

After Emmet explained what happened with Bella and after Rose talked me out of beating the shit out of Riley, the understanding that she was doing this to get back at me dawned. Getting me back, getting back at me. The difference was only one word.

That one word was what gave me hope.

But now? Seeing her face as Rose talked to her, I was sure Riley said something to her.

After about half an hour of mindless talk, everyone was dismissed to their scenes for the day. Lucky for Riley he was not going to be shooting with me today.

"Edward get to make up!"

Looking up I saw Tanya running out of the auditorium with the cell against her ear. Probably trying to do damage control.

The next fifteen minutes was torture. I knew they had picked Bella today for the elevator scene. It was this time that I planned to talk to her and then afterwards give her the box. But after what Rose told me I figured the only way to make sure that I could still make her understand was to have the box on stage with me.

I realized the minute she saw it.

Her eyes grew big and her mouth made a perfect round oh.

"Edward, you sure you want to do this? Everyone will be able to hear." Emmet was looking at the sound engineers.

"I have to do it this way. When else? And if I can't get through to her she will have to look herself in the mirror tonight. I know I haven't been a saint but I wasn't doing that to get revenge. I was doing that because I thought she would like it more. And I was blind."

"But now you see? Come on Eddie! Really?" Looking at me with a confused expression he shakes his head, "You are quoting songs now?"

"And you _know_ that song?" Walking toward the elevator where Bella was waiting for me, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**I made this the chapter of turn around. Bella needs to see why he was that way.**

**Will this work out?**

**Please review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is about what Edward feels.**

**Everyone should look in to mirror sometime.**

**SM owns all things Twi.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

EPOV

I was nervous. How could I not be? I was finally alone with her. Well, not completely alone. The guy that was drenched in fake blood was lying at my feet. He looked kind of familiar.

How should I start? I practiced talking to Bella this morning. I had the perfect thing to say. But now it seems that my mind has decided that my body should do the talking.

We haven't said a word to each other. You could cut the tension with a knife. At least the director liked it.  
"Brilliant guys! Now keep this feeling and this shot will be done in record time." Turning to Bella, he looks her up and down.  
"Isabella, right?"

She sneaks a peak at me. "Yes. Actually my friends call me Bella."

Aro looks her up and down again. This time he takes his time. He lingers on her chest. I felt the automatic reaction of my fists clenching.

Taking a step closer to her he pulls her hair over her shoulder. "Okay then. Bella…you look fantastic. Just keep that look in your eyes. Edward," now talking to me but he still looks at Bella,  
"I know you have had a difficult time lately, but let's do this right. I am sure Bella would like to get back to her boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She shoots him a confused look. At least it would have looked confused if you didn't know her well. She was getting irritated with him.  
I knew her that well.

"Don't have a boyfriend? Wow…A beautiful, young…" he looks down to her chest again, "supple…"

"Aro, can we please get on with this?" I was getting irritated with him.

Finally his eyes meet mine. "Yes of course Edward."

He looks at the guy lying on the floor. "More blood. We need more blood." And with that he turns around.

"Bella I am so sorry…"

Her head whips up, causing her long brown curls to sway over her shoulder again. She looks at me. I couldn't make out what she was thinking. It has always been hard to read her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She spoke to me but still didn't meet my eyes.

"I know. It's just Aro has a tendency of making extras feel uncomfortable…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

What now? How do I make this right?

"Bella, I…"

"Edward…"

She gives me her lopsided grin. "Great minds…"

"Okay kiddies, let's do this shit." Aro always has a way with words. "This is important. I want you to look more interested than scared. But be careful. He is a vampire. But there is this attraction between you two." He waves his hand around.

"Edward you need to…"

"Aro, trust me, this is going to be easy. I promise you, you will get the 'feel' you want." I kept my eyes on Bella.

"Okay, great! Now let's get started."

Bella suddenly giggles. "Weird…"

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

"Bella, I…"

"Edward…"

I sort of smile. It was like he never left. He still gave me butterflies. But this wasn't part of the plan. I needed him to feel what I felt when he left me. (Well, actually I left him for being what he now is…but then again that is only technicalities.)

"Do you remember what you have to say?" Edward didn't look at me as he said this. I felt a twitch in my stomach. I really needed to get that checked.

"Yes of course. I am the smart one here."

He looks up shocked at what I had said. I have never spoken to him that way and getting this reaction only gave me more purpose in my mission.

"Bella I think we need to talk." He looks at me and I could only imagine what his body is screaming now. I knew I looked good. He always liked blue on me. And this dress was making every man on set take notice.

Except, of course, Jasper and Emmet. Ever since Rose met Emmet in the bar the other night they have been inseparable. They were made for each other. Rose was strong enough to keep him under wraps and I am sure Emmet would jump through fire for her. I wanted that. The feeling that you were needed and loved…

As for Jasper, he had Alice. They were two peas in a pod. They needed each other like they needed air. They were nothing alike. Both of them sort of mysteries but other than that Jasper kept to himself where Alice wanted to do everything!

"Bella, I want to talk about us. About what happened…"

"No need to talk about it. I am okay like I have told you a thousand times." Where the fuck did _that_ come from? Since when did he care again? After almost a year of not talking _he_ wants to make right? There is no way I am giving him that satisfaction.

"Actually Edward," turning to him so I was almost pressed up against him, I felt his body react, "you have no need to worry. Since we broke up I have been exploring my options." I trace my finger over his chest. It was rock hard.

It felt good touching him. It felt as if I belonged here…

"Bella…" out of breath Edward always got me going. But this out of breath was different. I look him in the eyes.

He was sad.

Did I do that?

"Bella," he takes me by the shoulders and pushes me away softly. Taking a breath he looks down.

When he looks up again he locks eyes with me. Those brown golden eyes of his bore into my soul. I felt exposed. I felt like I was drowning.

It felt like this was where I belonged.

"I miss you…"

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right. He was looking down again. "Edward, what did you just say?"

The new me was being drowned by the words that the old me wanted to hear for the last year now.

"And action…!"

He looks up. The moment lost.

"I need you to understand what just happened here." Still looking at me like he had a storm in him, he continues with his lines. "I killed this man because I am a vampire. I need to feed."

He takes a step closer to me, grabs my arms and presses his lips against mine.

I was shocked. I couldn't remember if this was part of the scene or not.

He never kissed me like this when we were together.

Just as I was afraid that I might actually be liking this he pulls away slowly.

"I love you."

"And…cut!"

He was still holding me. His face was mere inches from my own.

"Bella, breath…"

I haven't heard him say those words since he kissed me the first time.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

EPOV

It was now or never.

I think she didn't even hear the director call action.

Everything flowed in to focus. I knew my lines well. But I wanted more. I needed to show her.

It was at that moment that I decided to kiss her. I grabbed her body and pressed her to me. My lips found hers easily. It was as if I never left.

Everything I felt was thrown into this one moment I had. Every tear she shed I wanted to erase. Every shot of pain she felt I wanted to soothe. All this and more was what I wanted her to feel.

My lips traveled over hers. It was seconds before she started to kiss me back.

At least she didn't slap me.

I pulled back slowly. Holding her face in my hands I knew she felt what I wanted her to feel. Now I needed her to hear it.

"I love you."

She stiffened under my hands. Sucking in a breath she locks eyes with me.

"And…cut!"

I wanted to keep looking at her for as long as I could. She needed to breathe.

"Bella, breath…"

"Edward! That was…WOW! You haven't acted like that since the first movie you did."

Aro kept walking toward us. When he came to a stop next to me I looked away from Bella and saw every person looking at us.

Rose, Emmet and the other pixie friend of Bella's were standing close together. Their eyes were locked on us.

Aro kept on talking.

"Edward…I can't…"

She spoke. It wasn't the words I wanted to hear though.

My hands moved without me even realizing it.

"Try Bella. Please…" This was the moment. The second I wanted her to realize what we had.

"Bella! Baby! You were fabulous!" Aro grabbed Bella away from me. "Get her another part. I don't want this to fade. They are great together!"

"Aro, I don't think Jane would like that…" Tanya spoke up. She kept looking at me. "And I am not sure if Bella is up for another shot like this" She looked at Bella.

When Tanya said her name she looked up. From me, to Aro, to Tanya.

What I saw scared me. Her eyes went dead. She pulled up to her complete height.

"Of course I am up for it." She turned her whole body to me. "That is if _you_ can handle more?"

Over her head I saw Alice and Rose shaking their heads.

It was then that I felt it. The need to make Bella understand that _she_ was wrong here, not me.

"Bella, I _can_ handle it. In fact I think that we should change the script a bit. What if Bella became my sex toy? My…_toy_."

"What a great idea…I will call the writers and tell them. You two are going to be great!" Aro obviously didn't need convincing.

"I don't think this is…."

"Great! I can't wait!" Bella not only interrupted Tanya but she turned her back on me and started to walk toward Riley.

Two can play this game.

But my objective was for love not revenge.

Everyone needed to look into a mirror sometime. And I knew that Bella's time has come...

* * *

**Please review? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to post this. The next to chapters will also be posted today.**

**Please let me know what you think?**

**As always. All things Twi belongs to SM.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe what happened! I let myself get carried away by past feelings. Feelings I thought was long ago buried deep down where only moths would go. Big brown chocolate moths…almost like Edward's eyes.

Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss.

The kiss that made my toes curl. The kiss that would make Mother Teresa ashamed of me. The kiss that I knew he meant every part of.

"Dammit…"

It has been a week since we shot that scene. I am a regular now. (It sounded like they were talking about me period when they asked me, 'Bella, are you regular now?' It was sort of gross.)

Sitting on the side lines next to Jane I knew she still resented me a bit. She never could get that type of chemistry from Edward. I knew this because she told me.

"You need to sit still Bella. I can't do anything with you fidgeting like this the whole time."

"I am sorry." The make-up lady was trying really hard not to bind me to the chair. I was fidgeting. I had a love scene with Edward. But this time Jane was in the scene with us. I could certainly wait for that.

"Nervous are we, Bella?" Jane looked over her shoulder to me. She looked stunning. The classic evening gown was the perfect shade of off-white for her pale skin. It was covered with lace and flowed smoothly over her body.

The dress came straight out of the medieval times.

I on the other hand wore a skin tight red dress. Alice told me that it made my hair look great. I doubt that she meant it.

We have barely spoken in almost two weeks. She is disappointed in me. Why, I couldn't really tell.

"No not at all Jane. I am looking forward to working with you. Are you nervous?"

She snorts and flips her hair over her shoulder. "You kidding, right? Me? Nervous? I was _born_ for this."

That much was true.

I couldn't wait to see Edward. I had a plan today. I just needed to shut down. I needed to be angry with him…

That didn't work well. The minute he walked in I could sense him. It was always like that when we were together. We could feel each other.

Turning around I saw him talking to Alice. I missed her. Turning back before they saw that I was looking at them felt some of my anger go away.

Why was this so hard?

Last night wasn't much fun. I spent another night alone. Rose was out with Emmet and Alice was out with Jasper.

I knew I had to make right with them both. But how to do it I didn't know. They both felt that this has gone too far. That I have changed.

"Bella, you need to concentrate. You will have to be small if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean Aro. You don't have to worry. This will be great." Looking at Alice and Rose again I didn't feel that great.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

**EPOV**

This was going to be interesting. I needed to make Bella understand but at the same time I was so angry with her I wanted her to see that this what she was trying to do has had the opposite effect.

She looked gorgeous. I knew the difference between her and Jane. Jane wanted to look like a movie star. Bella needed to be herself and because of me she couldn't do it.

That is what she thought anyway.

Aro was speaking to everyone about making the shots count and being prepared. For what I didn't know and didn't care.

"Edward, darling! There you are." Jane was walking towards me. Actually she was floating towards me. The skates she was wearing really gave the movie a eerie feel.

"Good morning Jane. You look great." Jane had the talent of boring me even before she said anything. She usually just talked about herself. But this morning I could see she had something else to say.

"Guess who I got?"

"Who?" She always referred everything and everyone as if they or it was her own.

"I really hope you won't be angry. I understand you two have a history."

"Jane I was the one that told Aro to hire Isabella. I don't have to…."

"O my! You are a silly little handsome man aren't you? I was talking about Jacob Black. I asked Aro if I could play as well and he…"

She was still talking I could see her mouth moving. The words that was coming out of her mouth was lost though.

"…and then he said of course! Anything for his star! Isn't that just wonderful?"

She was looking at me like she saw a ghost.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I could barely see her face. I looked down to her hand resting on my arm.

Everything was moving in slow motion. I shook my head a bit to clear it.

"Edward?"

"Yes? Um, I am okay. I haven't eaten yet. Excuse me please."

Turning around i saw Emmet walking toward me. He obviously saw what happened.

"It's back isn't it?"

"I don't know yet Em."

"Shit Edward…" He turned to where Bella was standing. "She doesn't know does she?"

He looked back at me. "I thought it was gone…"

"Yeah me too Em." I looked at Bella. She was beautiful.

* * *

**So was the wait worth it? ;)**

**Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**This one is dedicated to my fiance. I am truly blessed to have you in my life.**

**Without you the world would not make sense and I would be lost.**  
**I love you...**

**As always, SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I know what she wants. She has wanted it all along."

"Darling, please don't let her beauty fool you."

Jane looked at me. She was a really good actress. Even if she was on roller-skates.

"Master, look at me."

I looked up at Bella. I could see what the long day has done to her. Her emotions are all over her face.

"I need you. You are the lion and I am the lamb…that is what you told me. Please remember?"

She looked at me. Really looked at me. And then I saw it. The blush that starts at her throat and creeps its way up to her cheeks. The stunning pink color that reminds me of summer roses.

"How dare you!" Jane's hand almost really connected with Bella's face. Only a trained eye would see that it was a near miss. "You do not speak to him. You are a mere mortal. A speckle on the earth. A waste of good food."

"Master…"

The pleading. The screaming. I was sure that Aro would love this!

Bella was still holding onto her face where Jane's hand had nearly hit her.

"I understand your concern my dear friend. But this…" I grabbed Bella around the waist, pulled her next to me, looked down into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "This is for me. She is the reason for all I have done and will do." Looking up at Jane I saw that she knew something was wrong. I looked down again into Bella's eyes. "I love her…"

There was a silence on set. Every eye was on us. Everyone knew. But that wasn't a bad thing. If they knew then she would know soon.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

Day nine of the shooting and I could feel the toll this was taking on my mind and body.

Emmet was trying hard not to freak out.

"Please Edward, why don't you just go to the doctor?

"I can't…I need to finish this Em. Not just for me but for Bella as well."

"Tell her! This could be the chance you have been waiting for."

"No! I won't tell her and _make_ her love me again. She has to love me without worry and feeling sorry for me. Please Em…"

"Just…rest. Don't overdo this. And if you don't want to do it for me or for you, do it for her. If she saw you like this…I know it would kill her."

I knew Emmet had a point. I just wanted her to understand what I feel for her was not what she thought.  
Looking down to my shaking hands I felt something inside of me break.

Bella was important.  
Bella was what make the world seem normal.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

BPOV

If days grow into night what would that mean to one's soul?

I needed to read something. Being a drone for Hollywood was wearing of.

I also need to make right with Alice, Rose and Jasper. I miss them.

This morning when I woke up and dressed, looking myself in the mirror I didn't recognize the face.  
I didn't recognize the woman that was staring back.

I had an Anne Hatheway moment. You know the one in _The devil wears Prada_ where she is in the hotel in Paris, putting on mascara?  
Yeah, that one…

The moment she realized what she has become.  
The moment she realized what she gave up and why she started to work for the she-devil in the first place.

I felt like that.

I knew that what I have become was not who I was or wanted to be.  
I just lost the road. Sounds deep, doesn't it?

Walking into the film site I felt everyone looking at me.

It felt real.

"Bella?"

I looked up from my book. Alice had tears in her eyes. She ran to me and fell into my arms.

"I am so sorry, Alice."

Pulling away from me she looked me up and down. "I never thought that these words would come out of my mouth but I have never been so happy to see you in….this…"

She pulls her face into a sort of frown-smile. "It's called a pull over and jeans with sneakers, Alice."

"Well then, looks like Bella has not left the building."

Rose was dressed to impress as always. "Wow Rose! You look…wow."

"This is just something I threw on." Laughing she pulls me into a hug. "I had some competition you know."

"O guys! I am so sorry…" Pulling away from Rose I looked at my friends. This felt right. This was who I was. Not the cold hearted sheep I had become.

"OMG! Who is that?" Shit. I really hoped that Jane would not be here today. To tell her what I had become and what I wanted to be was not going to be easy.

"Jane, listen…" Facing around it was not Jane I was looking at.

Rose burst out laughing. Alice stood there with her hand before her pouty mouth. Looking around I saw Jasper leaning against the wall not far from where we were standing.  
How does he do that?

Shaking my head I turn to face Riley.

"Isabella? What happened? Were you robbed? Should I call the hairdresser?" He was looking me up and down.  
I didn't even bother to blow dry my hair. It was all frizzy from the cold mist outside.

Mmm, cold mist. I wonder if the Brunte sisters wrote something about it? I should go look that up.

"Bella?"

"Okay Sparky, listen." Rose stepped around me with a smirk on her face. "Three things." She held her perfectly manicured hand in his face.  
"Number one, the fact that you didn't even realize she called you by a girl's name really makes you conceded. And take this from me not as a compliment."

She was counting down on her fingers. "Number two, my eyes are up here and if you keep on staring, you see that guy standing there that looks like he will rip your head off and burn the little pieces…" she pointed to Emmet glaring from the distance, "he _will_ rip your head off."

Riley sort of snorted and looked over her shoulder to me. "And thirdly, the next time you scream like a girl, don't do it near Bella. She needs a man and not a little boy."

Turning around with hair bouncing of her shoulder, all of us started to walk away. She stopped suddenly, tipped her head to the side and turned back to Riley who was still standing there with his mouth hanging open and eyes burning. "If you ever, and I really do mean any time in the future come near Bella again…you know that guy I was talking about…well, let's just say, you truly will fulfill your quest to scream like a girl and mean it."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she saunters away with Alice, myself and Jasper on her red pointed toe, Dorethy heels.

s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

"What happened Bells?" Jasper was the one to ask the question that I don't really know the answer of.

"I truly don't know Jas. I was looking at myself in the mirror last night and I got…."

"…an Anne moment? O wow! I always wanted one of those!"

Laughing I look at Alice who was beaming at me. She always had a way of knowing everything before it happens.  
She told me three days ago that the storm will settle. I told her to go see someone.  
She just shook her head and with sad eyes told me she wished she could see me.

"Alice," touching her arm lightly to get her attention, I looked up into her eyes, "I am sorry."

"Will you please stop saying that! Otherwise I will have to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Over at the snacks table a crowd has formed.

I got a knot in my stomach and felt my heart racing. My hands got sweaty.

"Bella?"

I started to walk toward everyone was now standing in a circle. "Bella!"

Pushing my way through the crowd, my hands flew up to cover my mouth to stop the scream that would have escaped.

"Edward? Edward? Can you hear me?" Emmet was holding his head up and looking at his face.

"Bella? What…?" Alice did the same as me when she pushed her way through the crowd to get to me. Her tiny hands flew to her mouth. I turned my head slowly to look at her.

"Someone call a doctor. Call 911!"

Alice looked at me. But I couldn't see her. All I saw was my future lying on the floor.

Dying…

* * *

**To quote Jessica, "I know, right?"**

**Please review :)**


End file.
